A cocky smile
by Dolphen
Summary: She tried to concentrate but it became harder and harder, more when his hands played with the hem of her tank top. "Finn… please…" It was nothing less than a plea. One-shot, AU Fiction


_**This story came to my mind two days ago and I couldn't help myself but wrote it. So, I did.**_

_**For the wonderful people who follows my others stories, sorry for the delay. I didn't let down "Love in Unexpeted Way" but I had a lot of serious troubles and couldn't handle all. But believe me, I will work on it as soon as possible.**_

_**Like always, I want to thank my so dear and precious friend and beta reader, Jayne aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e on Tumblr.**_

_**This story is a one shot andd it's AU even if I tried to keep the personality of the main characters.**_

_**Don't forget to review, please. Constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy it! ^^**_

* * *

Sitting on the bench of the dressing table in front of his new wife, Finn was smiling brightly, amused by her studious behavior. Rachel was on the bed, in her pink polka dot shorts and tank top, concentrating on the text she needed to learn for her next audition.

Finn couldn't believe that finally they made it! One year before, he might have laughed or even cried if someone had told him he'd be married to his everlasting love by now. They had such a terrible break up after she went to New York and he went to the army.

For one year, they didn't speak that much mostly because Finn couldn't bear to be with her, his heart suffering painfully knowing she didn't want to be with him anymore. She had changed so much!

Gone was the pretty hot girl with her knee socks, her animal sweater and short school skirt… Gone was the girl who snuggled her nose to his arm when she was in trouble and when she needed comfort… Gone was the girl who called him at any hour to tell him she loved him or only to say "hi"… Gone was the girl who would give anything to sing again with him…

Finn couldn't believe she had been so easily influenced, most of all by a stupid boy who was only interested by her curves and body… Even now, he couldn't repress a shiver thinking she shared one night with that… boy.

Thankfully she finally came back to stay forever! He couldn't stop smiling remembering the way she proposed to him and how proud he was at that moment! They had a great wedding, simple but great because all their friends had come to share this unforgettable moment with them.

And now, here they are, three months later, in his apartment in Lima, Ohio. He couldn't move to New York during the school year, she had decided to stay with him as much as possible, returning to Lima at every weekend. During the week, she got to her lessons and quickly returned to her place to call her husband, only going out into the New York streets to find interesting auditions like last week. It was for a first role in a new Musical and Rachel was totally enthusiastic about the plot. Her second audition will be the next week and since she made the first round, she didn't stop learning her text, working on the lightest modulation.

Finn always was mesmerized by her talent to learn things and to handle a new character. He never really understood how she could be so confident and so frightened in the same time. She was excellent and she doesn't really know it! He couldn't help but smile at his new wife, so beautiful and so herself without all the make up she used last year, her hair falling on her shoulders. She was herself and she was totally his! He sighed at this thought. He had waited and hoped so much and now this was true.

Slowly, he rose up and came to the bed, kneeling beside it at her feet level and meeting her eyes. While she recited her text, her gaze didn't leave his, waiting for his next move.

He lowered his upper body and keeping eye contact, he took her right foot in his hands and started to caress it while he brushed his lips on her skin. She couldn't suppress a shiver, plagued by all the feelings he ignitied in her.

She wanted nothing more than to stop working and give herself over to him but when she caught his lopsided-smile and his cocky behavior she decided to resist, or at least try! Finn was expert in the art of make a fool of her but this time, she wanted to show him she could restrain herself even when he made her feel like the most beautiful and desirable woman on the Earth. So, she shook her head to clear it and tried to concentrate on her text.

She was successful enough until he started to move up to her thighs. His hands sliding softly on her skin seemed to make her body tingle and his lips made her muffle a moan. Unfortunately for her, it didn't go unnoticed by Finn whose the lips curved in a bigger trademark lopsided-smile. He was enjoying the game and Rachel knew it.

She thought to herself that if he continued to move up on her body she couldn't pretend any longer to be busy, so she tried to keep a straight face, telling him after clearing her throat : "Finny, please, I have to study."

"You can continue, Love, you're not disturbing me." He said, raising his head to wink at her before returning at his previous ministrations.

"Yeah… well, you…"

She couldn't say anything else because suddenly he stood up, he climbed up on the bed and sat beside her, calmly putting his hands on his lap.

"Thank you my darling." Rachel smiled at him and return to her text at least, she tried because she not had finished her sentence that he moved closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, pushing her hair on the side and starting to rub them.

A moan escaped her lips making Finn chuckle a little. She was so tense that his hands did miraculous things to her. She relaxed with a sigh of relief and went to her next reply.

"You should have known by now that this man was…"

She couldn't get any farther because his hands stopped rubbing her shoulders, caressing them sensuously now. Finn lowered his head and brushed his lips over her neck making her sigh of pleasure and released her chin on her chest.

"You should have known by now that…"

She tried to concentrate but it became harder and harder, more when his hands played with the hem of her tank top.

"Finn… please…" It was nothing less than a plea.

"Don't worry, I'm pleased…" Finn said, lifting slowly her tank top with his thumb and finger while the remainder of his large hands slid against her warm and silky skin.

She raised her arms to let him remove her top and while he did, he continued to caress her arms and after he launched the top to the floor, he let his hands slide softly down her arms and when he reached her wrists, he crossed them against her chest, pressing her body against his.

"You should have known by now…" she was trying again but her heart and mind weren't there anymore. They were concentrating on each movements her husband did, breathlessly, expecting with impatience what would be next.

Finn again kissed the back of her neck. His breath made her shiver and moan with anticipation. He released her arms and caressed her back and shoulders, murmuring softly his love for her again and again.

"You should have known… ohhhh FInnnn…" she suddenly moaned when he started to lick and kiss her earlobe. She tried to fight a little more but she already knew she had lost the battle against her sensual husband.

So, without warning, she turned her head and she hungrily took possession of his lips. Finn responded eagerly, helping her to turn around and sit on his lap. When they finally stoped kissing out of breath, Rachel untucked Finn's shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

"You won!" she mumbled to his ear while pressing their bodies together.

Finn laughed heartily and making her emit a high-pitch cry, he spun them around, lying on top of her. Grinning with his most cocky behavior, he asked her to close her eyes. In awe in front of her wonderful husband, she obeyed and she felt again his lips brushing all over her face while his hands were roaming all over her. She couldn't wait until he kissed her again and that she could show him how much she loved him but he didn't allow her to move by the way he blocked her, so, she waited, trying to catch her breath.

When his lips brushed against hers, she tried to keep them, to ignite a kiss that couldn't let him go… but he raised his head and continued to caress her cheekbones.

"Ohhh, Finny…"

That was sooo good! How could she had forget all the feelings he made her feel? Nobody ever could make her feel so very much alive! She couldn't live without him anymore. Nothing could compare or go beyond one instant with him and particularly moments like that. She was in love with her best friend, with the most wonderful man in the world… and he was all HERS! She couldn't believe it. She hoped so much to have him in her life again and now he will be for as long as they'll live! So, she decided to take advantage of the situation and mumbled words of love, encouraging him.

She finally felt him brushing his lips on her nose, giving a peck on her nose and, suddenly, she felt nothing more. Not his lips nor his body on hers. She immediately felt painfully the loss of contact and opened her eyes, sitting on the bed.

Astonished, she saw Finn stood up off the bed and walking to the door.

"What are you doing, right now, Finnegan Christopher Hudson?" she shouted, her eyes bigger than ever.

"Darling, I don't want to disturb you, you have work to do…"

"WHAT? You let me down like this?" she couldn't believe it. He had totally disturbed her and now that she wanted to be with him and was not at all in the mood to work, he was leaving?

"Yes, sweetie, you have to be serious about your work. Plus, the Football Game will start in less than 5 minutes… See you in 2 hours, darling" he added, winking at her and laughing while leaving the room.

Unbelievable! She was totally frustrated and infuriated so she hits her wrists several time on the bed. So, he "used" her to kill time before his football game? Clever husband, she thought while she couldn't help but smiling proudly.

"My heart, you're clever, but two can play at that game…" she raised her chin and smiled widely.


End file.
